mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
A Dragon in the Forest
A Dragon in the Forest is the final case of Quest 1 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Oakley Beaver *Louise Payne *Cynthia Payne *Gabby Payne *Mr. Thomas *Winston Moose Summary The Mystery begins with Louise in Hedgequarters, telling Alfred to go see Cynthia at her place. Alfred picks up a pail outside of the Hedgequarters on his way over. Eventually, he finds Camille observing a still angry Cynthia, who begins to explain that she had been practicing for her next audition role in a play, but then a strange light appeared in the sky and it ruined everything! Taking a look at Cynthia's camera, Alfred observes the image and calls it clue number 1. Camille then begins to theorize that it may have been from a dragon! Then also notes it looks to have landed by Winston's so Alfred goes to check it out. Upon arrival, Alfred sees a very worried Winston and as he looks, he sees a big hole. To which he then decides is clue 2 and he looks into it. Oakley Beaver then suggests that Alfred goes to ask the Principal, Mr. Thomas, since he tends to know a lot of things that go on in the forest. Unfortunately when Alfred arrives, he is stopped by a huge puddle of purple paint Lilly accidentally spilled. She explains that she didn't mean to, but they can easily clean it up if they have some water and a sponge or towel. After finding a sponge at Milo's house, Alfred then returns to the school and cleans up the mess. Once inside, Mr. Thomas informs Alfred that nobody has been digging any holes in Gnarly Woods lately, so it is pretty suspicious, but before he can say any more, "Julie" informs him that she hears Lilly calling him from back outside! Alfred goes outside and Lilly tells him that Camille found something important and she took it to the back of the school in the sports area. When Alfred goes to look he sees a few other classmates there also observing the odd rock. To which they all believe to be an egg! Cynthia claims she saw it first, while so does Camille. They both begin to argue as someone suggests that Alfred hurries up and gets the "egg" back to Hedgequarters so that he can observe it. Back in the Hedgequarters, Alfred goes over the three possible results before he settles on the correct on. That evening while Cynthia had been practicing, a meteorite had crashed from the sky and made the hole in the ground. The light she saw had been from its flame. Case solved! Clue explanation and Alternate choices *A flame is the sky: Clue 1. Found on Cynthia's camera. "Last night, Cynthia saw a flame in the sky..." *A Big Hole: Clue 2, found at Winston's Meadow. "A big hole appeared in Winston's Meadow all of the sudden!" *An Egg-shaped Object: Clue 3, found behind the school with Camille and Cynthia both claiming it belonged to them as they found it first. "Camille found a strange object that looks a bit like a big egg." #Alternate choice 1: A rocket: "Someone launched a huge rocket from Winston's Meadow" When choosing this, it is explained that it couldn't have been this since Winston's Meadow lacks proper technical equipment for such things. #Alternate 2: Dragon: "A dragon dug a nest in Winston's Meadow and laid an egg." This is disproved since they only exist in legends! Herbarium Items and Locations Bird Eggs We can recognize which species laid an egg just by looking at it: The color and size can change according to the type of bird! *Crow: Egg found at Forest Crossroads Amphibians We call them this because they spend part of their lives in the water, and the other part on the ground! Amphibians are creatures like frogs and salamanders. *Blue Spotted Salamander: Milo's house Nuts Nuts are the seeds or fruits of certain trees and plants. We remove the soft outer shell, then the harder inner shell, and then we can eat them! *Chestnut: Found in Sport Area Minigame Space Egg: In this game, Alfred has to carry the strange egg and must hurry without dropping it! He also has to avoid multiple obstacles that may trip him up. To play, one must simply use the keyboard keys to control Alfred. With the UP arrow making him run and the LEFT and RIGHT arrow keys controlling which way he tilts the object used to carry the egg. He can jump using the spacebar. Alfred has three chances to drop the egg. When he drops it trice, it is game over. Trivia *Oddly at one point when someone claims the egg belongs to Camille, then Alfred should get it to Hedgequarters. The chat bubble is coming from Louise. Doesn't it seem strange that she's defending Camille and not Cynthia? Gallery Egg Carry.png Cute Camille.png Purple.png Category:Games